Inkjet printing systems may be used to effectively produce images on a medium. In general, inkjet printing involves ejecting ink droplets from a nozzle at high speed onto the medium to produce an image. The image may include photos, graphics, and/or text.
In some instances, it may be desirable to apply a clear coating composition over the ink that was ejected onto the medium, for example, to improve one or more characteristics of the image. Examples of these characteristics may include print quality, gloss, scratch resistance, rub resistance, and/or the like.